


The Beginning

by Mysteryfan1984



Series: Mystery Morphs [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryfan1984/pseuds/Mysteryfan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with four teenagers and a Great Dane, who just happened to like solving mysteries for a hobby. Granted, that introduced some weird characters into their lives, but nothing quite like this… </p>
<p>A being from another world... a mysterious encounter… a tale of an alien invasion, and an offer which would change their lives forever… </p>
<p>Scooby Doo characters(obviously), and somewhat Scooby Doo canon/setting(think something along the lines of the Mystery Incorporated series, except done a lot better then the actual Mystery Incorporated series, which some people might enjoy). </p>
<p>This will be sort of AU, and in addition it includes many human into animal, human into alien and human into creature transformations, so for those who do not like those aspects of fiction, do not read this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is something I had for quite a while; actually, this story idea spawned a series I’m currently writing on Fan Fiction.net called Mystery Morphs; however, that series is another series of stories altogether (in case you were wondering).
> 
> Also, after much deliberation, I’ve decided to make this series sort of a reboot of the Scooby Doo franchise, much like Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. Actually, the idea for making this a reboot came from that show, and from a story by a member from Fan Fiction.net with the user name Green Platypus.
> 
> This particular user wrote a story called The Dracula Chronicles, which itself was his reboot of the Scooby Doo franchise, complete with references to past Scooby shows and movies. That being said, I have decided to make this series of stories sort of my reboot of the Scooby Doo franchise.
> 
> I have decided that the characters will be in high school, but their parents will be OK with everything they decide to do (including solving mysteries). Which means they will not be anything like the Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated versions of the gang’s parents at all, but rather a mix of their personalities from past Scooby movies, a Pup Named Scooby Doo and some of the Scrappy era Scooby Doo shows.
> 
> Also, as far as morphs go, I am planning on using each of the original Animorphs characters morphs as the morphs that Scooby and friends will have, although I may change that as time goes on. In this case, Fred will have most of Jake’s morphs, Daphne will have most of Rachel’s morphs, Velma will have most of Cassie’s morphs, Shaggy will have most of Tobias’ morphs and Scooby will have most of Marco’s morphs.
> 
> In addition, while this story will follow the general Animorphs chronology, some things may be in different order in this series then in the actual Animorphs series, but the events of the Animorphs Book and TV series will be scattered throughout the series.
> 
> Lastly, in addition to having a similar plot to Animorphs, this series of stories will include characters from various Scooby series, movies, books, comic books, etc.
> 
> That all being said, I hope you enjoy this little tale.

Once there were four average, every day high school students and one Great Dane.

These students attended a high school somewhere in the United States; as for the name of the town where these adolescents attended classes, let’s just call it Coolsville. However, these weren’t ordinary high school students by any stretch of the imagination at all. 

As a matter of fact, they were quite special, because this group of high school students were very talented amateur detectives.

Together they went by the name Mystery Incorporated and during their summers, holidays, weekends and time off from school, they went around their area of the country and in some cases the world, solving mysteries, and helping all kinds of people in need.

It was an interesting hobby to be sure, and for Mystery Incorporated, it was something they greatly enjoyed, and there was no way they would change a thing about it at all.

The four human members of Mystery Incorporated consisted of a pretty red haired girl named Daphne Blake, an intelligent, but petite girl named Velma Dinkley, a chicken hearted but kind boy named Norville Rogers (Shaggy to his friends) and a strong, blond haired boy named Fred Jones.

Together, these four teens and their Great Dane Scooby Doo found adventure, mystery, danger, and in some cases love in the midst of their fascinating, but sometimes difficult detective work.

But all those mysteries were nothing compared to what Scooby Doo and his mystery solving friends would encounter next.

In fact, this particular mystery would be one that if Mystery Incorporated didn’t crack, it could very well mean the end of the world, or at least the end of the human race as we know it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It all started one day in early October. The skies were filled with dark clouds, all threatening to open up and empty their contents all over the area, most notably a rather expensive looking home in the northern part of the city.

This particular home is the residence of one Daphne Blake, as well as her parents. It has also become the unofficial headquarters of Mystery Incorporated, which would make sense considering it is the most spacious of the five members of the group’s homes, next to Scooby Doo’s that is.

Inside the home is where we find the members of Mystery Inc. at the present time. As we join the teenage sleuths, Fred and Daphne are sitting on a sofa in the living room on the ground level of the home, while Velma and Shaggy are sitting in a pair of armchairs in the same room, but in another portion of it.

There are several textbooks set in various places about the sofa and the chairs, as the four human members of the group are taking an opportunity to study various subjects for upcoming classes, and tests.

While all of this is going on, Scooby Doo is sitting on the floor by a large fireplace, stretching out and taking a nap as he watches his friends. The group is having their weekly study session, and sometimes movie watching party, which are rather easy to schedule since Daphne’s parents are frequently out of town on business.

At the moment, the aforementioned redhead and her blond companion are in the midst of studying for a History test the pair is set to have sometime in the next few weeks. While the bespectacled teenager and her cowardly companion are looking over some rather difficult arithmetic equations for she and his math test, also in the next few weeks.

Mysteries however are what Scooby and his friends would rather be involved with, as opposed to studying for tests. But this necessary task of studying is about to be interrupted by something completely unexpected, and something mysterious, and possibly not of this world either.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the first story in my Mystery Morphs series. 
> 
> I want to take the opportunity at the start of this chapter to thank Hanna Barbera and Warner Brothers for making such a great cartoon series in Scooby Doo and K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc. for making a great book series in Animorphs.
> 
> I am writing this merely for fun, and do not wish to profit in writing this at all, either now or at any point in the future. I'm merely a fan and I enjoy writing fan fiction.

Ever since the earliest story tellers used drawings on the walls of caves to illustrate tales that were passed down from their elders, man has always been interested in what would be considered the unusual, the paranormal and the supernatural.

In the days of Ancient Egypt, kings and other members of society in high ranking positions were wrapped in fancy cloth and buried in specially built burial chambers known as pyramids, where they would rest for all eternity.

In modern times, these people are now considered to be mummies, and some, after resting for centuries awake from their slumbers to survey what time has done to the world, if you believe such things that is.

When King Arthur ruled the kingdom of Camelot, his realm was filled with scaly, fire breathing dragons, not to mention the aforementioned ruler had his own personal sorcerer named Merlin.

In the days after English colonists traveled from their mother land to the New World, superstition and the paranormal were also very prevelant. During the 1600s, hundreds of innocent men and women were burned at the stake, hanged and shunned by their neighbors, friends and family members.

All of this was caused by men and women being accused of witchcraft, having magic powers thought to have come from darkness and pure evil. There are some people who still practice this, despite what had happened in Salem, Massachusetts lo those many years ago.

As time went on, many other strange and unnatural things, people and places were investigated by men and women of all ages, from many different lands, and of many different backgrounds.

All of these men and women had one thing in common. They all wished to explore that which cannot be explained, that which baffled mankind since the dawn of time; in short, the supernatural.

The Bermuda Triangle, Big Foot, the Loch Ness Monsters, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, sorcery and magic, it all was explored by these individuals. Some of whom were even badmouthed and ridiculed by other members of society over the years; despite these men and women’s best intentions.

Then there were those men and women who dabbled in researching and tracking down every bit of information about unearthly visitors, or UFOs as they are more commonly known.

Unidentified Flying Objects have also been a subject of many a book, movie and TV show alike over the years, from Orson Welles version of War of the Worlds in the 1930s to the sweeping big budget feature films like Independence Day and Close Encounters of the Third Kind.

For a certain group of teenagers and their Great Dane though, extra terrestrials are something that isn’t just some fantasy concocted by a screenwriter. For this group of friends, extra terrestrials are something that not only are a reality, but are something that will soon turn their lives upside down.

After Scooby Doo’s human friends finished their regular study session, they all settled down to watch some movies in the media room of Daphne’s parents’ mansion. As it turned out, her mansion’s media room was something that most teenagers would love to have, no matter the price.

It featured a giant projection television screen, a high end DVD/VCR/Blu-Ray player, a selection of nearly 20,000 VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-Ray DVDs, and some assorted CDs and Audio Cassette tapes for good measure. For Daphne though, all of this didn’t seem to matter, as she just enjoyed having her friends over, and watching films together.

“Anybody have any suggestions for a movie that we can watch?” the aforementioned red head asked, standing in front of a mahogany case that took up most of the east wall of the media room, while searching for a movie that each of her friends would like.

“I wouldn’t mind something with action, or something sports related.” Fred suggested.

“Like anything but a horror movie…” Shaggy quipped.

“Ri agree rith rhat.” Scooby added.

“Something with a lot of science, or maybe some foreign movie.” Velma interjected.

“I wouldn’t mind something with a bit of romance myself.” Daphne remarked.

Each of the members of the group of teenage sleuths continued to talk about what movies they wanted to see, over atop of one another’s speech for a few minutes before they all decided on a compromise.

“Why don’t we pick 4 or 5 movies, one that each of us wants to see and then we can watch them all back to back?” the wealthy red head asked.

This seemed to work for everyone in the room, because they all agreed that this would be their plan for movie night. As it turned out, Fred’s choice was an old Clint Eastwood movie (he was one of his favorite actors after all), Daphne’s was a romance movie from the 1940s, and Velma’s was a French movie she enjoyed, while Shaggy and Scooby’s was an old Rin Tin Tin film.

After procuring some popcorn, soft drinks and candy from the mansion’s kitchen, the gang found their seats on some chairs and a sofa, preparing to watch the first of four movies.

The group made it through Daphne’s choice, which was a bit difficult since most of the group felt it was quite boring. Except for the redhead of course, and for Fred who was snuggled up to Daphne through most of the movie, in between kissing her on the cheek and acting lovey dovey during particularly romantic scenes.

Finally Daphne’s movie finished, and it was time for the blond unofficial leader of the group’s film choice. After about an hour of the Clint Eastwood film Fred chose, each of the group including the aforementioned blond began feeling drowsy, and each of them started to fall asleep, while the movie was still playing.

That was the case until around an hour and a half into the film as Scooby began to stir after hearing what sounded like a loud whirring noise coming from somewhere on the property.

The Great Dane then started yipping up a storm and jumped on Shaggy, in an attempt to get him to wake up, so that he and the others could investigate the noise. The canine’s barking must have worked because within a few minutes, the chicken hearted teen began to stir.

“What time is it?” Shaggy asked groggily, before turning to his side to see Scooby climbing all over him.

“Rhaggy, rake up, rake up!” the Great Dane declared.

“Ugh, what is it Scoob?” Shaggy inquired, while Fred, Daphne and Velma were also beginning to stir from their respective slumbers.

“What’s up with Scooby Doo?” the bespectacled orange sweater clad teen member of the group asked, as she looked over at Shaggy.

“Got me, like what’s up old buddy?” the cowardly high school student responded.

“Ri rheard ra reird roise roming from romewhere.” Scooby replied.

“A noise? It could have been the movie that you heard Scooby, because we forgot to turn it off before we all nodded off.” Velma suggested.

“Ruh-uh, rit rhas romething roming rom routside rhis room.” The Great Dane clarified.

“Hmm…” Velma said, pondering over what the canine might have heard.

By this point, Fred and Daphne had also woken up, and had been filled in on what was going on with Scooby Doo. After a brief group conference, the gang decided to follow their canine compatriot and see what the source of the noise was.

The Great Dane led them down several staircases and through most of the mansion before getting to the front door of the Blake estate. To Fred and the others, this naturally meant that whatever the source of the noise was, it was coming from outside of the mansion.

So, being adventurous and wanting to investigate this phenomenon, the teenagers and their canine prepared to open the mansion’s front door and seek out what this noise might have been, or where it was coming from.

Daphne received the honor of opening said door, and stepped outside into what would be called the mansion’s front yard. 

She was then followed by the rest of Mystery Incorporated, as they all walked down the stone path leading from the house towards where the gang guessed where the noise was coming from.

It took mere moments for them to reach their destination, and once they tracked down the source of the noise, they all became shocked beyond belief at what the source of it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure where to conclude this chapter, but I think I reached a good conclusion for it and an equally good cliff hangar as well. 
> 
> For those who have read the Animorphs books and remember the TV series, this will be not quite like how the characters in that series encountered Elfangor and received their powers, but because this story and series will be similar to Animorphs, Mystery Inc. will meet the dying alien and will get morphing powers, but there will be a lot of twists and turns along the way.
> 
> As for what those twists and turns are… well, that would be giving too much away wouldn’t it?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, other then this is the third chapter of the first story on my Mystery Morphs series.
> 
> As i've mentioned in previous chapters, Hanna-Barbera and Warner Brothers own Scooby Doo, while K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc. own Animorphs; although I wished I owned Scooby Doo, because there would be quite a few things I would do differently with the characters if I did :)
> 
> I am making no profit from writing this story, I am merely but a humble fan, and I enjoy writing fan fiction.

Four average American teenagers and one very unique Great Dane stood in the front yard of a massive estate, having been brought into said yard by a mysterious noise. It was the early hours of what could be best described as a typical morning in the teenagers and their dog’s lives.

However, as the teens and their canine companion stood watching in amazement at what the source of the noise was, they were about to discover that nothing in their lives would ever be normal, or average ever again.

The five of them were stunned to discover that resting on the dew covered grass of the Blake Mansion’s immaculately groomed front yard was what seemed to be a large grey colored vehicle.

The vehicle was shaped similar to a flying disc, or rather a Frisbee as most people would call it, but it wasn’t something that a child would play with in their backyard at all. This particular disc seemed to have a peculiar glimmer coming off of it, caused more then likely by the full moon, situated high in the night skies.

It was a reflection that was noticed by the members of Mystery Incorporated, particularly the one wearing an orange turtle neck sweater, red skirt and glasses. 

As the bespectacled teenager moved closer to the vehicle, she found herself taking a few mental notes about it. One of those being that it seemed to have a set of doors on each side of the craft, or at least the outside of it.

As she continued to examine the craft, she began to feel as if it didn’t quite belong in this picture, and that something very unusual was occurring. It was a feeling that many people experienced, although some would call it merely something silly, or would blow it off as being associated with a crazy story, possibly due to the consumption of alcohol, or an illegal drug.

However, none of the members of Mystery Incorporated had ever touched a drop of the stuff, or any drugs either. This particular feeling was 100 percent natural, and it was something that the chestnut haired teenager examining the craft knew all too well, and experienced so many times in her young life.

“Jinkies.” Velma thought to herself.

“This craft isn’t like anything I’ve seen before in my life. It looks… almost state of the art; except that it doesn’t seem like anything from this planet, or could be anything that could be found anything on Earth anyway.” The bespectacled teenager remarked, trying to still take stock of what she was seeing.

Finally, she had a revelation; she had figured out what this particular vessel was, and decided to tell her compatriots about it.

“Gang, I’ve come up with answer to our little mystery.” Velma said simply, with a broad smile on her face.

“Like you mean you know what was making that noise that caused us to come out here Vel?” Shaggy asked.

“Indeed I have Shaggy, and I can hardly believe it myself.” She replied, which produced an equally big smile on her face.

“OK Velma, spill. What is that, and what’s going on?” Fred inquired.

The bespectacled orange sweater clad teenager then took a deep breath, and prepared to tell her friends what she had found in her investigation of the vehicle, both by examining it and in her mental notes.

“Gang, I am 100 percent certain that this is what was making the noises that caused us to come out to Daphne’s mansions’ front yard. And I am also 100 percent certain that this particular vehicle… is a spaceship, or spacecraft of some kind.” Velma said, which caused the rest of her friends to either gasp, whistle in amazement or just simply gaze at the mysterious craft that was in front of them.

“A spaceship? Like you mean like the ones in Star Trek, or Buck Rogers?” Shaggy asked, which produced an impatient sounding, but polite giggle from the bespectacled teen.

“Not quite Shaggy. While you might find a spaceship in those movies or TV shows, I don’t think this is anything like that; this almost looks like something that’s probably centuries or millenniums ahead of anything that any Earth scientist could come up with.” Velma replied.

“But it’s just shaped like a flying disc it looks like, how could it be ahead of what anything mankind could think of?” Fred interjected.

“I’m not quite sure Fred, but there’s something about this ship that….” Velma began, however she was interrupted by another mysterious noise.

In this case, the four teenagers and their Great Dane looked around high and low for the source of the noise. This time however, they didn’t have to look far, as it appeared that the doors of the mysterious ship were beginning to slowly open.

“Jeepers!” Daphne said with a gasp, as she stood next to Fred and held on to his arm, while Velma was standing next to Shaggy and holding onto his arm for dear life.

“L-like what’s going on?” the chicken hearted teenager wondered, while Scooby Doo held court next to Shaggy, watching the entire proceedings very curiously.

“I-I’m not sure Shaggy.” Velma simply remarked, as she and the others looked on while the great silver doors of the spaceship continued to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seemed like another short chapter, but from what I remember the actual book chapters in the Animorphs series weren’t very long either.
> 
> The next chapter will definitely have Mystery Inc. meeting the being behind the spaceship, and being told about the alien invasion, as well as possibly getting their first few morphs.
> 
> Also, not related this story but I would be remiss if I didn’t mention thoughts and prayers go out to the citizens of Boston, Massachusetts and the surrounding areas after that transpired the day of the Boston Marathon.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the tale of the Mystery Morphs continues; this is chapter 4 of course, and as the chapters go on, things get even more interesting for our favorite group of teenage sleuths and their canine.

The members of Mystery Incorporated watched in awe as the great doors of the mysterious spaceship that landed in the front yard of Daphne Blake’s home fully opened, revealing who knows what.

“Hmm… interesting and very fascinating.” Velma remarked, going back to her scientist thoughts.

“Like nothing’s coming out, which I guess is a good thing.” Shaggy replied.

As the group of teenagers stood waiting to see what would happen with the spaceship, the bespectacled member of the group was about to get the surprise of her young life.

“Well Velma, should we go in?” Fred asked; however the orange sweater clad high school student looked as if she was in a trance, which surprised her friends.

“Velma? Velma?” Shaggy inquired, snapping his fingers in front of her to see if he could break her out of her spell, or whatever was happening to her.

“Do not be alarmed miss; I am not going to hurt you.” Said a mysterious voice, but only to the bespectacled teenager, which explained why she seemed to be in a trance.

“Gang, I-I think there’s someone in the ship. And I think he’s talking to me.” Velma said, to the surprise of her friends.

“Indeed I am. But the five of you need not be afraid; I am friendly, and I mean the five of you no harm whatsoever.” The voice said, speaking once to Velma, albeit mentally.

“Who, who are you?” the bespectacled teen asked, as a million questions ran through her mind, overlapping with her usual thoughts.

“My name is Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul.” The voice said, although now the group of teenagers now knew who he was, but they didn’t know anything else about him, which they needed to find out, and soon.

“Elfangor, that’s a very unique name.” Velma replied.

“It is, although where I come from, it is quite normal.” Elfangor responded.

“Where do you come from?” Velma asked.

“I come from a world nearly a thousand light years away from Earth, if you were to define it in your world’s terms.” Elfangor replied, which caused the group to gasp in amazement.

“A thousand light years? But that should be impossible; nothing manmade could travel that fast.” Fred interjected.

“Not quite. You forget, there are thousands of worlds in your Milky Way Galaxy, many much more advanced then Earth, and any technology found on your planet; such as my spaceship.” Elfangor replied, after speaking so that only the blond teenager could hear him.

“Thousands? That’s incredible.” Fred remarked, seemingly dumbstruck at what the voice was saying.

“That reminds me, can you tell us more about your spaceship?” Velma asked.

“I, ugh…” the voice said, before feeling a sudden burst of pain, which the gang could all hear and feel in their minds.

“Jinkies! Are you alright?” Velma inquired, suddenly feeling a great deal of compassion for this voice that she didn’t know much about, except for his name.

“No. In fact, I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to survive.” The voice said, which caught the group of teenagers by surprise.

“Are you hurt, can we call someone, an ambulance?” Velma asked.

“No! There is no time for that; all of you, come into my spaceship. Quickly, there’s no time to explain!” Elfangor replied, catching the group of teens by surprise.

“Hmm… should we go inside?” Daphne inquired.

“I think we should, because judging by his voice and manner he may not have much time left on Earth.” Velma replied.

After a few minutes of rather eerie silence, the teenagers and their Great Dane all agreed that they needed to enter the voice’s spaceship, in order to see who he was and whatever his intentions were.

“OK, let’s go in.” Fred remarked simply.

As Scooby Doo and his friends entered the mysterious spacecraft, they found themselves gasping in amazement once again at what they were seeing. As they had seen already, the outside of the ship seemed to be the prototypical flying saucer that was seen in most movies and television shows. 

However, as the group of teens and one canine entered the craft, it was becoming apparent that this was no ordinary spaceship. First, Scooby and company walked down a long hallway that seemed to be reminiscent of one of the chambers that astronauts trained in before their time in outer space.

As they walked, the Great Dane and his friends’ footsteps seemed to echo through the corridor, making the aforementioned canine and his closest human companion rather nervous.

Finally, Scooby and the others made it through the corridor. At the end of the corridor, they approached a silver door, which seemed to be locked up tighter then Fort Knox; Elfangor could sense this from the other side of the door, and was preparing for the teens and their canine’s arrival.

The members of Mystery Incorporated were confused, dumbstruck and surprised all at the same time as they waited for the voice to do whatever he needed to do. The teens anxiously wondered what the visitor had in store for them, and soon the four of them and Scooby would get their answer.

Suddenly the silver door opened and the team of teenage detectives and their canine companion were able to see what would best be described as a close replica of a sophisticated computer system, complete with a console and hundreds of buttons, switches and several more thin and flat screen monitors.

“It is aright, you may come inside.” The voice said, as the teenagers and their Great Dane walked through the open doorway and found themselves marveling at the technology the visitor possessed.

“Jinkies, this seems like the control center at NASA, not a room inside a spaceship.” Velma replied.

“You forget again, my spaceship’s technology is that much more advanced then the technology on your Earth. My planet and its citizens had such devices at flat screen televisions, computer monitors and tablet computers centuries before anyone on your planet ever thought of them.” Elfangor responded.

“That reminds me. You said your planet, and combining that with the fact that you have mentioned your spaceship previously…” Velma replied.

“Yes, you have guessed it. I am an alien, a being from another planet.” Elfangor responded.

“If you’re an alien, what is your appearance? What do you look like?” Velma asked.

“Normally I would not do this, but because it is imperative that I explain what is going on, and what is occurring on your planet, I must reveal my true form to all of you.” Elfangor said, stepping out of the shadows, albeit carefully as his injuries were quite severe.

A few minutes passed, and the members of Mystery Incorporated saw a being emerge that looked similar to a Centaur. Except that he had blue fur, instead of brown, and he had two pairs of eyes: one normal pair, and one pair of eyes atop a pair of what could be described as stalks, coming out of his head.

Among his other features was a strange looking nose, and what could be best described as a tail combined with a sharp blade. To the teens and the canine who were viewing this, it became apparent to them that this blade was as sharp as any earth device that was similar, and could decapitate someone as quick as a flash.

The sight of this strange centaur like being surprised and shocked everyone in the group; the very idea of meeting an alien, a being from another world, would cause anyone to question their sanity, much less an average teenager, or a dog.

Mystery Inc. however was no ordinary group of teenagers, and Scooby Doo was no ordinary canine. These four teens and their dog always seemed to stumble into the supernatural, and an alien that resembled a half horse was certainly not only supernatural, but it was very out of this world as well.

“Jinkies. Elfangor, if you don’t mind me saying you’re one of the most remarkable creatures I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of amazing things.” Velma said, as Elfangor attempted to both steady himself, and speak to the teens at the same time.

“Thank you. I understand that my appearance may be frightening to some people, or would be considered that way; you and your friends acceptance of me means that maybe there are some on this planet that would be worthy to communicate with other species in the galaxy.” The strange blue skinned alien replied, wincing as he spoke.

“There’s one thing that puzzles me Elfangor. If you’re on this planet, and you’re in Daphne’s folks front yard, it means you’re here for some important purpose, as I don’t think something like this would be considered a social call.” Fred noted.

“You would be correct. Although I would like to know who I’m speaking with, as I would hate to keep addressing the five of you the way that I currently am.” Elfangor replied.

“As you have a right to know. My name is Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo.” The blond teenager said, introducing the members of the group, one by one.

“It is nice to meet all of you. But I’m afraid I cannot as you earthlings say chit chat, as I have something I need to discuss with all of you.” Elfangor replied, his voice sounding quite urgent as he spoke.

“What is it?” Fred inquired.

“An invasion, or more specifically: the invasion of planet Earth.” Elfangor replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Ooh… cliff hanger! I figured this was a good way to end this chapter. I promise, the next chapter will feature the first morphs that Mystery Inc. will acquire, as well as more details about some of the characters that are going to be in this fan fic series.
> 
> Also, sorry for the incredibly long time since I posted a chapter of this; I had laptop computer problems, but then I got them fixed, so now I can post chapters of fan fics, like this one again.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5 of the first story in my Mystery Morphs series; hopefully everybody is enjoying this so far, and there is more action to come as the story and the series goes on.

Chapter 5

The five members of Mystery Incorporated stood mouths agape at the words that Elfangor, a being from another world had spoken to them.

An alien invasion? By who, by what, and why didn’t the four teenagers and their dog know about it until now? Needless to say, Scooby and the others would ask Elfangor about this, and they hoped the answer meant that they could stop the invasion before it spread to the four corners of the world.

“How could an alien invasion be happening when there isn’t any news coverage of it, or we don’t know about it?” Fred inquired.

“That’s just it Fred. You don’t know anything about it because the aliens are the earth equivalent of very miniscule creatures, but nonetheless very frightening.” Elfangor replied.

“This is fascinating. What are these creatures, what do they look like, and what do they want?” Velma inquired.

“It’s very simple Velma. The creatures that are invading Earth, or have been invading Earth for some time now are known as Yeerks; now, I must warn you: I am going to project an image of the typical yeerk into your minds. I want all of you to memorize it, study it, get to know this creature, because you are going to be learning much more about them as time goes on.” Elfangor replied.

The group of teenagers and their Great Dane chatted amongst themselves for a few moments, but knowing that Elfangor sounded quite serious about these creatures, the high school students and their canine agreed to let the strange being do what he had described a few moments before.

The air inside the spaceship grew still, silent; you could hardly hear a pin drop inside the strange vessel as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo got their first glimpse, albeit mentally of the creatures known as Yeerks.

A sinister picture began forming in the group’s respective minds of a creature no bigger than a slug, a typical earth creature. Slugs were fairly small, and the creature whose picture was in the teens and their canine’s minds fit that description perfectly; these particular creatures looked to be green and yellow all over, but with small antennae growing out of what the teens figured was the creature’s head.

“ _This is the typical yeerk. It is small as I mentioned, but very deadly; it crawls into another creature’s ear canal and then into its head. Within a few minutes it finds its way into the creature’s brain, straightens itself out and stretches over every inch over the brain. The creature who houses the yeerk then becomes what is known as a host._ ” Elfangor explained, which elicited groans from the teen sleuths, as the projection of a yeerk taking over a host body was projected into the group’s minds.

“Ugh, I don’t think I can take it anymore…” Daphne replied, lips trembling and sounding as if she was about to become sick to her stomach at the thought of her, her friends, or even her parents becoming hosts.

“Very well.” Elfangor said as the image of the yeerk disappeared from the group’s minds.

“Is there anymore you could tell us about these Yeerks Elfangor?” Fred asked.

“I can. When a yeerk enters a host body, it takes over; the yeerk puts itself into every facet of the host’s lives, influencing every decision the host makes. What to wear, what to think, what to eat, what to drink; the yeerk basically makes the host a puppet, an unwilling slave trapped in his or her own body.” Elfangor replied, in a deathly serious tone of voice.

“And there’s nothing the host body can do to fight back?” Velma asked.

“No; while the host can fight back, he or she is powerless to stop the yeerk’s influence.” Elfangor replied, sounding quite sullen as he spoke.

“Ugh… it sounds so horrible. Alien slugs invading Earth, making poor innocent people their unwilling slaves.” Daphne responded.

“It certainly sounds like it Daphne. Out of curiosity Elfangor, how have you been communicating with us? I know it has something to do with some kind of communication through the mind.” Fred replied.

“It is Fred. The method of communication I am using with the five of you is called thought speak. It is used by all members of my race; before I continue though I must explain more about myself, and the race I speak of…I am what is called a War Prince in the Andalite military. By the way, that is the race of aliens I am a part of, the andalites; many if not all of my fellow andalites look similar to me, including…” Elfangor noted, sounding like he was choking back tears as he spoke.

“Including who?” Daphne asked.

“Including my parents, and my sister.” Elfangor replied, as another picture appeared in the group’s minds, which the red headed member of the group noticed first.

“These three aliens that I am seeing in my mind Elfangor, are they?” she asked.

“Yes Daphne, those are my parents and sister. Sadly, they have already fallen victim to the Yeerks; which brings me back to the reason I have come to Earth.” The blue skinned alien replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“I was involved in a battle with several ships piloted by infested Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and other species. It was a tremendous fight; I was outmanned almost 100 to 1, however I was able to escape and thanks to my ship’s GPS system I navigated the spaceship to your planet, and as fate would have it, right into miss Daphne’s front yard.” Elfangor explained.

“Incredible; it must have taken a great amount a skill to pilot your craft to Earth and to this exact destination.” Fred replied.

“Indeed it did Fred.” Elfangor responded.

“This stinks. I mean there has to be someway to stop these aliens from taking over every man, woman and child on the planet.” Fred remarked, making a fist and holding it aloft as he thought about innocent people possibly becoming slaves to a race of alien slugs.

“There is Fred. A way to fight back against the yeerk invasion, and hopefully save mankind from a fate worse then a million deaths.” Elfangor replied.

“Thank goodness, what is it?” Fred asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Ooh, another cliff hanger; I promise (and I really mean it this time, that the gang will get their first morphs in the next chapter). 
> 
> Before I do anything else, I just want to point out that anytime someone is using thought speak, their dialogue will be written in italics.
> 
> I thought about writing thought speak like it is written in the actual Animorphs books, but I decided to change that because I didn’t want to completely copy from the Animorphs, so I decided to use italics anytime someone uses thought speak.
> 
> Also, the line of ampersands or any line of symbols I include in any of my fan fiction pieces signifies a line break; just wanted to let everyone know that.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 6, Scooby and the gang continue their meeting with Elfangor... and get a glimpse of the mysterious blue cube that will change their lives forever...

Chapter 6

Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers.... until a few hours ago, they were just normal teenagers who liked solving mysteries as a hobby, along with their talking Great Dane named Scooby Doo.

Now, as they stand inside a spaceship piloted by a member of the alien race known as Andalites named Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul, they are amazed to not only learn of an alien invasion by a race of mind controlling slugs known as Yeerks, but they are surprised to discover that there is a way to stop the invasion dead in its tracks.

The four teenagers and their Great Dane stand patiently in the mysterious vessel; partially afraid at what the alien was going to tell them because it could be anything.

But deep down Mystery Inc. knew that whatever Elfangor had to tell them, would be of great importance, and whatever weapon that the Andalite had in mind to show them or tell them about, they had to treat with great care and intent concentration.

“There is a way to defeat the yeerks, or at least a way to fight back against their infestations.” Elfangor remarked, while hoping that he could trust four Earth children and a canine with what was perhaps one of the most deadly weapons in the universe.

“Like what kind of weapon would help stop an invasion by slugs from another planet?” Shaggy inquired.

“Actually, I'm kind of curious about that myself as well.” Velma added, echoing the sandy haired teen's statements.

“Very well. I shall tell all of you, but first you must swear to not reveal this power to anyone. Not your parents, not your relatives, no one!” Elfangor declared, again sounding quite serious.

“But like why? Wouldn’t other people want to know about this? Wouldn't the military of the U.S. and other countries around the world want to know about this weapon, to defend against the Yeerks?” Shaggy asked.

“I think I know why Shaggy. Its because that if someone found out about this weapon, and us, they might get very suspicious and wonder what's going on.” Velma said, looking over at the blue skinned andalite as she spoke.

“Which could bring any number of yeerk infested humans, or human controllers out of the woodwork.” Fred replied.

“Not to mention other alien species, some of which could very well be infested by those god forsaken slugs.” Elfangor responded.

“Hmm that's interesting.” Velma remarked, in a tone of voice similar to a researcher or college professor. 

“What is Vel?” Shaggy inquired.

“Elfangor said god forsaken, which is curious because I never thought much about aliens being religious.” The bespectacled teen replied, albeit in a whispered tone of voice so only Shaggy could hear her.

“Like if we are truly being invaded by alien slugs from another planet, then I don't blame him for being religious.” The chicken hearted teen responded, also in hushed tones.

“Reah, ri rould re religious roo rif ri rknew rhat ras roing on.” Scooby agreed.

“Elfangor, I think we should probably see what kind of weapon you have that could be used to fight back against the yeerks.” Fred remarked, which brought Velma, Shaggy and Scooby's attention back to the visitor from outer space.

“Agreed. If you will wait here, I will bring the weapon out so the five of you can see it.” Elfangor replied.

The gang nodded at the Andalite, and waited as he walked slowly but surely to a secret compartment on the other side of his ship. After retrieving what he set out to retrieve, he returned to the members of Mystery Incorporated to show them, and tell them about the strange alien weapon he had been mentioning.

“This is the weapon that will with any luck defeat the Yeerks once and for all, before they infest every living thing on this planet.” Elfangor remarked; the weapon that the group of teens and their canine saw was what appeared to be a mysterious blue cube, bathing the inside of the ship in a mysterious, but pale and equally blue light.

“That's the weapon that will defeat the Yeerks? Like I thought it was an alien gun, or something out of Star Trek like a phaser weapon or something like that.” Shaggy replied, sounding a bit surprised at the small size of the device, whatever it was.

“Looks can be deceiving young earthling. This blue cube, is known as the Escfali Device, while it is not what you would call a gun, or a laser, or something similar to any weapon found on Earth, it does have great power when used properly.” Elfangor noted, which produced a confused look on all of the groups faces.

“Hmm so this weapon is a device of great power. How exactly does this device work Elfangor out of curiosity?” Velma inquired.

“This device, which to earth eyes might resemble a blue box, gives anyone the power to morph. Or in Earth terms, it gives one the power to transform their bodies into any animal, or alien species; in short, it allows anyone who touches it the ability to become any animal at any time, in any place.” Elfangor replied.

“Amazing. Such a small device can do all of that?” Velma asked.

“Correct. But there are some rules and limitations.” Elfangor noted.

“Like what?” Velma wondered, a million questions running through her mind at the same time.

“First, while there is no limitation to the time that one can spend in morph, after approximately two of your Earth hours, there are some who might feel the urge to demorph, that is change from their animal or creature form back into their natural state.” Elfangor explained.

“Interesting, so one could spend as much time as possible as any animal of their choosing?” Velma asked, as she felt her inquisitive nature being brought out much more than usual.

“Indeed. There is more however; when you morph you must learn to control the instincts of the animal you morph into. The animal mind you possess might want you to hunt, to track prey, or to kill, but you must suppress those instincts and learn to harness them to help in your quest.” Elfangor continued.

“Interesting, go on.” Velma replied.

“When you morph, you cannot change directly from one animal into another. You must go from an animal form, back into your natural form before change into another animal; also, you must be careful where you morph, because if you were to be caught in your animal morph in a confined space, it may be a long time before you would be able to morph again, so be on your guard.” The blue skinned alien explained.

“This is all so incredible Elfangor. Being able to have the power to become any animal at any time. It sounds like something out of a Steven Spielberg movie or something.” Fred replied.

“Indeed it does.” The alien responded.

“But why tell this to the five of us? What can we do?” Daphne inquired.

“What the five of you can do is that you can have the power to morph. To fight back against the Yeerks by using the abilities of the strongest creatures on your planet; that is, if you choose to accept this offer.” Elfangor replied.

“Jinkies.” Velma remarked, sounding rather stunned as she spoke.

“We can have the power to morph? To become any animal we choose?” Fred added, with a question of his own.

“Yes. But you must hurry if you decide to accept these powers; I don't know when the ships with the other infested species or even Visser Three will be approaching Earth. All I know is that I am offering all of you something truly extraordinary, the chance to protect your homes, to save all of your loved ones before its too late.” Elfangor replied.

“Jeepers, this is all too unbelievable to comprehend.” Daphne remarked, almost sounding too stunned to talk.

“It certainly is Daph. But, I guess if there’s an alien invasion occurring on Earth, and this is the only way to stop it, there’s not really any other alternative.” Fred replied.

“Right, we have to accept Elfangor's offer.” Velma added.

“So, have you made a decision?” the aforementioned alien inquired.

“Yes we have Elfangor; the five of us will choose to accept the gift you are offering.” Fred said, after taking a deep cleansing breath.

“Thank the heavens and the stars.” Elfangor replied, sounding quite relieved as he spoke.

“Alright, how do we gain this power?” Fred asked.

“It is very simple. First, each of you must place a hand or paw on a side of the cube.” The visitor from Outer Space noted.

The members of Mystery Inc. did as the alien described. First, Fred placed his right hand on the side of the cube; then Daphne slowly placed her right hand on the side of the cube that her boyfriend had placed his on.

Next came Velma, as she placed her right on the left side of the cube. Shaggy soon followed, as he slowly placed his right hand on the same side of the cube as Velma did, right next to hers as a matter of fact.

As he did so though, he smiled at her. The bespectacled teen was unsure of what this meant at first, but soon she realized that it was not only a gesture of friendship, but it was a gesture of love, just in case the two of them perished during the time they spent morphing into animals.

Finally, Scooby Doo placed his one of his paws atop the mysterious blue cube. It was a unique, and strange experience for him to be sure; for a Great Dane to be able to transform into other animals was unheard of, or it would have been had this been any other circumstance and there were no alien invasion occurring on Earth.

“Now I shall place one of my hands on the side of the cube, and then we can begin.” Elfangor remarked.

The visitor from another world then did as he explained he was going to do, and placed his right hand atop the blue cube. After Elfangor did this, the group of teens and their Great Dane all felt a sudden burst of energy through their respective bodies.

It was as if the six of them were being struck by lightning, but it didn't hurt as that feeling would. Instead a strong, tingling feeling was felt through each of their bodies, covering every cell, every molecule inside of them and every inch of their respective clothing on the outside.

Within the span of a few minutes, almost as soon as the strange tingling began, it stopped, and the group of five and the alien stood again, waiting for whatever would happen next.

“Jinkies, that was rather exhilarating.” Velma remarked.

“I would imagine it would be to an earthling.” Elfangor replied.

“What exactly just happened to us Elfangor?” Daphne interjected.

“It's very simple; the five of you now have the power to morph, to become any living creature you choose.” The blue skinned alien responded.

“Jinkies. But now that we have the power, how do we use it?” Velma inquired.

“First, to gain an animal's abilities and power, you must touch the animal for a few seconds, approximately 10-15 of them in Earth time. During that time, you acquire the DNA of the animal, it will flow through your bloodstream and your body; when the animals DNA is fully acquired, then you will have the power to access that animals genetic makeup and structure, and be able to transform into that animal or creature”. Elfangor replied.

“Like that's a lot to think about.” Shaggy responded.

“It may be Shaggy, but you must learn about it quickly. Also, I forgot to mention something earlier; as I mentioned there is no limit to how much time you can spend in morph, and after two hours you may feel the urge to demorph. But what I didn't mention until now is that there are some who do not feel the urge to demorph after two hours; some of you may, and some of you may not, but either way it is normal.” Elfangor replied.

“Interesting, is there anything else you can tell us Elfangor?” Velma asked.

“There is. First, the reason why you cannot tell anyone about your abilities is because any of your friends or family may be a Yeerk; your mailman, your teacher, anyone might be controlled by one of those slugs. Second, and last: while I my time is limited, there are others who are fighting the Yeerk threat, from other planets light years away from earth; they will be coming, expect them and assist them in any way possible, as they will be valuable allies.” The blue skinned alien replied, as his breathing turned rather labored.

“Elfangor, what's the matter?” Velma asked, sounding concerned as she noticed that his breathing was becoming rather difficult.

“It is the Yeerks. I sense them coming; you must exit the ship and quickly, before they catch you!” the blue skinned alien declared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a bad cliffhanger huh? I guess the gang didn't get any morphs this chapter after all; however, they will in the next couple chapters I can promise you that.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to note that while the original Animorphs books and series had the characters only able to stay in morph for two hours, in this series of fan fics I decided to try something from another Animorphs fan fiction I read.
> 
> That being that the Andalite morphing technology Elfangor gives to Scooby and company here is greatly advanced(considering i'm setting these stories in the present day), so advanced in fact that there is no limit to time spent in morph.
> 
> As explained in this chapter, after two hours the characters may feel the urge to demorph, but in some occasions the characters will choose to stay in morph for a longer time and not feel the need to change back into a human or Great Dane as the case may be.

**Author's Note:**

> While this series of stories will feature Scooby Doo and friends in the position of the Animorphs from the aforementioned book and TV series, there are some things that are different from the Animorphs series and some things that are the same.
> 
> For example, I decided to use Elfangor (the alien the characters in Animorphs met, and the one who gave them their morphing abilities) in this series, but some events will be changed from the original Animorphs series to this series.
> 
> If you’ve ever read the books or watched the TV show, you’ll probably pick up those differences pretty quickly :)


End file.
